1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device, a method to manufacture the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of a spontaneously light emitting organic EL display as a display using an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter “organic EL element”) has recently progressed. A related art display includes a plurality of pixel regions arranged in a matrix, and an organic EL element of one of red, green, and blue formed in each of the pixel regions. Each organic EL element together with a switching element to drive it, is formed on a surface of a transparent substrate.
In the related art display, each of an underlying protective film and an interlayer insulating film typically includes a silicon oxide (SiO2) film. However, the use of a silicon nitride (SiN) film has recently been investigated. Silicon nitride has the same degree of resistivity as that of silicon oxide and a denser molecular structure than that of silicon oxide. Therefore, the silicon nitride film can restrict movable ion migration which cannot be prevented by the silicon oxide film. Accordingly, the silicon nitride film can be made thinner than the silicon oxide film, thereby causing the advantage that the display can be thinned. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-281943.